


Surprise Visit

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Nagiyama focused but implied polythag, spoilers for part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Nagi's upset that he's spent Valentine's and Yamato's birthday in Northmare. Yamato cheers him up.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I missed out on Yamato's birthday but Part 4 and recent vibrato episodes got me all emo about Nagi so by the natural course of things, I wrote NagiYama fic

“We are IDOLiSH7!”

“You may have noticed, our Nagi isn't here with us. He had a family emergency and is back home in Northmare. I know, it's really not the same without him but let's send him good wishes so he can return safely and quickly!”

The crowd cheers loudly in response to Yamato's words.

“We also have a temporary replacement for Nagi,” Yamato announces. The concert hall fills with whispers of curiosity.

“Ta-dah!” With a flourish, Mitsuki presents a pillow, about his torso-length, with Nagi in full Monster Generation outfit printed on it.

Even the members laugh at the sight of Mitsuki hiding behind the pillow, doing Nagi's signature poses.

“Say hello to Pillow Nagi!”

“Hello, Pillow Nagi!” The crowd follows obediently.

“We didn't just buy this for today, actually. Mitsu already had it in his room. He sleeps with it at night sometimes.”

“Oi, don't lie, old man!” Mitsuki protests, earning more laughs from the audience.

“I'm not lying! You see when Mitsuki stayed in other towns for variety filming, he would really miss me and Nagi. So we bought him pillows of ourselves so he will never be without us.” Yamato places a hand on his heart, feigning sentimentality.

“You still have ones of me and Nagi too, don't you?”

“Ah, yes, when I had filming out of town for a few days. Having that is really embarrassing...”

“You're the one who bought one for me in the first place!”

“So does all of Pythagoras have pillows of each other?” Riku asks.

Exasperatedly and synchronized, both of them answer together, “Yes. Yes, we do.”

They receive roaring laughter at the punchline. Then the video freezes on their faces filled with feigned exasperation.

Nagi rolls over to his back, having lied on his front to watch the recording of this year's Valentine's Day Live on his laptop. He wants to watch the full thing but everytime he sees the group performing or having fun without him, an ugly feeling claws at his heart and he has to pause it. He covers his eyes, trying to still his heart and brave himself against another wave of sadness and longing. They couldn't even push back Yamato's birthday celebration so he could join in because the short notice was too last minute. They had shared quick kisses and hugs but there wasn't time for a real goodbye.

He will be back home soon though, he thinks to himself, his real home.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of his phone. A text message notification from Yamato. He should be asleep by now. It is late even for Yamato's standards, who always gets back past midnight after filming or stays up for a drink or two.

_Random favour, but can you take a picture of that fancy bridge in Northmare you told me about?_

_Can't remember the name but I think a live photo from you would be better than a random internet search!_

_Need it for the next drama. I'm supposed to be ‘well-travelled’~_

He did talk about the Royal Bridge of Northmare to Yamato once. He told him of how ethereal it is no matter the season or time of day. Seeing the water reflect the sky, light bouncing off the gold and marble of the statues. It's a strange request but he would rather do a favour for a friend than linger on sad thoughts he can do nothing about.

He sends Yamato a quick _yes! of course!_ and puts on a coat, braving the winter winds of the outside.

He arrives at the bridge in short time. The ornate gold and brown statues of royal animals, eagles and lions, decorate pillars along the bridge. The water is dark as it mirrors the night sky. The stars are out and clear, the moon in full sight. It is beautiful but does nothing to ease the clench of his heart.

He is about to start taking pictures, wanting to go home and sleep away the time left here, when he hears his name being called.

That voice. It can't be real.

He turns, and there next to the carved lion statue is Yamato, bundled up and waving at him, smile bright and wonderful. Nagi runs towards him, not even noticing his legs moving until they stop and he gets to wrap his arms around him.

Yamato laughs. His mittened hands cup his face. He reaches up and slowly presses soft kisses to each one of Nagi's cheeks then leans back, smiling. Nagi's blue eyes are sparkling like he's about to cry. His lips are lightly parted in shock.

“This is how you guys greet each other here, right?”

The sound of Yamato's voice, clear and free from the static of a microphone, loud enough just for him alone to hear, is the final hit that gets him crying. He holds him tighter, like if he loosens his hold somehow Yamato would disappear. He hides his head into the crook of his neck. The warmth of him and the smell of him. He is really there in front of him. He wants to say something, express all his gratitude and love that wants to pour out but all that comes from his mouth is loud sobs.

“Don't cry.You look beautiful even when you cry but seeing your pretty face sad makes me feel bad. I knew you really wanted to celebrate my birthday with us. You were really upset.”

Nagi can only make squeaky noises of agreement. He's gently rocking Yamato back and forth as he listens to the rumble of his voice. Yamato runs his hands through Nagi's hair and continues to talk, letting him have time to cry all he needs to.

“My dad offered a trip. To bond. Said we could go anywhere. So when I heard you wouldn't be there for my birthday, I thought Northmare would be the best place to go. Offered to the others but all of them felt kind of weird using my estranged dad to get a free trip. They had their schedules packed anyways. Mitsu really wanted to go, though.”

Nagi makes a loud sniffle at Mitsuki's name but otherwise his sobs have died down. Yamato just bought this coat and the snot stain will be a pain to get out. For some reason though, he can't bring himself to care.

“I have a Northmarean to Japanese dictionary to help me get around. It’s in my pocket. It was hard but having you like this, in my arms. I think it's worth it.”

He whispers the last few bits. He can feel his face and neck flush with embarrassment. He knows long ago he wouldn't be able to say such things. It's still difficult now, to open himself up without being held back by the fear that every vulnerable moment he shows will be used against him.

But it's this tall, beautiful, sniffling anime-obsessed man leaning against him that taught him that that fear is nothing in comparison to the love and happiness that comes in return.

When Nagi finally shows his face once more, it's flushed across his graceful cheekbones and the tip of his perfect nose. Even the slight snot trail doesn't taint his beauty. What a lucky guy Yamato is, to be able to look so closely at someone this blindingly gorgeous. He wipes away the tears left behind and laughs as he watches Nagi blow his nose into a yellow embroidered handkerchief. He now looks less like he cried his eyes out and more reddened by the cold wind.

“Happy Belated Valentine's Day,” Yamato teases in a whisper just for the two of them.

Nagi stares at him for a beat of silence before he slips his hand into Yamato's coat pocket. He slides out his translation dictionary and opens it up at the side of their faces, concealing them from the public eye.

With his free hand, he cups Yamato's face. The cotton of his glove is soft as he guides him closer. He kisses him, hidden behind pages filled with their two languages and lit by the starlight shining above. His lips are soft as they slide against his. It's gentle and sweet and there's nothing about it that Yamato wants to end.

They eventually part. Their breaths are warm as they mingle between the little space between them.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Nagi whispers, letting his forehead rest against Yamato's, “And Happy Birthday, Yamato. I am grateful everyday that I can see you smile and hold you in my arms. Though it is your day of celebration, you have given me such a wonderful gift. I love you, Nikaidou Yamato.”

Yamato's face explodes into redness. The heat burning through him is probably enough to make him sweat in the freezing weather. Nagi files away the high-pitched noise he makes for future reference.

“Okay, okay! Time out! You go any further than that and my face is gonna burst. Oniisan can only handle so much at once, you know!”

Nagi has once showered Yamato in so much love once that his face was glowing red and so warm, his eyes were tearing up. It was adorable. But he will have mercy this time. For now at least.

“Your father is here then! Where are you staying?”

“At a hotel nearby. The fancy one with the flower statues? We’re just staying for a few days. But uh...I told him I would, you know...come back to the room tomorrow morning? Maybe even afternoon-ish.”

Yamato looks at him from under his lenses, cheeks filling with colour once more. It takes a while for Nagi to understand.

“Oh! Of course! I will spoil my dear all night long.” He follows up with a wink and a kiss to his hand, bowing neatly as he does so. The colour on Yamato's cheeks deepen but he grins, leaving a peck under his chin when he straightens up again.

“I'm all yours,” he purrs, tugging Nagi into the direction he came from.

 

“And we will send many photos to Mitsuki of our night together!”

Yamato chokes on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamato's dad spoiled him tons when he was a kid so I assume when he has dad privileges again, he would do the same once more in an awkward 'idk how to bond with my child outside of showering him with gifts'.
> 
> Also he's probs like rich af post mega successful acting career and has like tons of time now he's retired lmao
> 
> The pillow thing was one of those 'headcanons that only came about because you started writing a thing'
> 
> (And yes polythag send pics of their fun times together to each other when it's not all three of them)
> 
> (sometimes even when it's all three of them)


End file.
